


the defected worker bee.

by archer_and_moon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bees, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Mentions of Suicide, Not Canon Compliant, President Tubbo, Roleplay Not Actual People, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Well I Made Myself Sad, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, bee metaphors, l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archer_and_moon/pseuds/archer_and_moon
Summary: Tommy would move.Tommy knew he had to move.Dream could be coming at any moment to take his last life...For some reason, he really needed to see the bees.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	the defected worker bee.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site.
> 
> I hope it's at least halfway decent.
> 
> tw // suicide, talk of murder, and mourning.

Tommy would move.

Tommy knew he had to move.

Dream could be coming at any moment to take his last life, having found out that Tommy had gone to New L’Manburg. Just one last time. It was the place that his brother had died, the place where he found and lost hope. It was where his soul resided and would most likely always remain. It was where Tubbo was. Tommy just wanted to visit them one last time then he would leave. Run as far away from this place as he could. The heated lava was always nicer to him than everyone else anyways.

So Tommy would move. Eventually. For some odd reason he just couldn’t bring himself to move from where he was curled in a ball on the grassy floor. Bees buzzed around him, floating almost from lilies to hyacinths. Tommy’s lips twitched into a small smile as he watched the bees. Tubbo would’ve liked this place, wherever they are. A lump grew in Tommy’s throat as he took a deep breath to hold back the stinging in his eyes. Tommy should move now. 

Still, his body didn’t listen to his mind. Instead his eyes focused on the bees floating around. A breeze flew by, Tommy shivering at the cold. Curling more into the trench coat he had stolen from Wilbur, Tommy noticed the bees floating off out of his vision. They were leaving? That though gave Tommy more than enough energy to sit up, moving to go after the bees. For some reason, he really needed to see the bees. They couldn’t leave him, Tubbo promised they wouldn’t leave him.

Tommy stops moving after he sits up, watching the bees move. They were heading back to the beehive. Home, Tommy corrects. They were heading home. Tommy pulled the trench coat on tighter, smiling softly while he leant back against the tree. The bark dug into his back causing him to shift uncomfortably. Still he didn’t stand up or move from his seated position. One by one the bees disappeared into the beehive, carrying honey back for the rest of the hive. Faintly, Tommy wondered if they were as cold as he was.

Tommy chuckled quietly. A sacrifice for the rest of the hive. The honey collectors would gather the nectar from the flowers, baring the cold, to take back to make the gooey honey. If one of the workers didn’t work properly then there wasn’t enough honey to feed the Queen to grow the hive. Tubbo had exiled Tommy for the better of New L’Manburg, Tommy had been the defect worker. Tubbo could make their honey, they could rebuild New L’Manburg. Tubbo could grow New L’Manburg.

Another breeze blew through the area Tommy had sat in. A shiver wracked Tommy’s bones making him grimace as it stung his skin. Tommy pulled his knees to his chest, his bare feet digging into the soft grass. It reminded him of the blanket he had first gotten when Phil had taken him in. He had been hypothermic when Phil had found him. The blanket had always been somewhat of a comfort object to him. Tommy turned his head to look at the flowers, faintly wondering if Phil would find him this time before scoffing at the thought.

Why make his father watch two of his sons die? Why would life be cruel enough to do that? Why would life be cruel enough to give you something, make you care so much about it and then tear it away no matter how much you hurt your hands trying to hold on? A water droplet hits Tommy’s knee as he looks up. The clear sky seemed too happy for his thoughts. Tommy’s brows furrow as he looks back down at his knee where the droplet had become much larger. Oh. Tommy was crying. 

“You broke the rule Tommy,” Dream’s voice broke the silence making Tommy flinch. Right, Tommy was supposed to have been moving. Lava, jumping, death. Well, suicide is the better word. Tommy shook his head to clear it as he stared out at the beehive. The lump in his throat had grown at some point in his thoughts. Tommy swallowed it down as he let out a slow breath. Maybe it would be easier. Dying by someone else’s hands than his own. An exterminator, Tommy smiles at the joke. At least he thought he was funny.

“I just wanted to tell Tubbo goodbye. They weren’t going to come see me so I went to them,” Tommy whispers, not looking up as Dream’s legs came into view on his right. Where he came from or when he arrived, Tommy had no idea. He just wanted to focus on the bees. Maybe they would bury him here if he asked nicely. Maybe they could do this one thing for him. Most likely not but he could try. Tommy started to turn to Dream to ask him but stopped himself as he came face to face with a netherite sword. Tommy was up on his feet almost instantly, body tensing as if preparing to fight before relaxing to a slouch.

Tommy was tired of fighting. He was tired of moving.

“I could’ve passed a message along,” Dream spoke, his voice almost pained from having to do this. Then why are you doing this, Tommy wanted to scream. His lips didn’t move as his eyes trained back on the bees. Why was he here again? Oh, right. The bees. He had wanted to be near Tubbo before he died. His eyes followed the tree down to the roots. The bark had a sign nailed to it. Tommy let out a shaky breath as he read it, remembering when he watched them nail it to the tree. He had been allowed back that one time.

“It wouldn’t have been the same,” the defunct bee whispers, wondering if he hadn't been as reckless as he was if things would’ve been different. Tommy closes his eyes as he realizes that he wouldn’t have been able to jump into the lava in the Nether. He and Tubbo had promised that they would be together till the end. That meant even in death right? Tubbo would be waiting for him in the afterlife - if there even was one. Right?

“He needed to know I forgave him. I don’t blame him for exiling me. He was a good president, better than I could ever be,” Tommy says, reaching into the pocket of the trench coat that Wilbur once wore. Passed down from one destructive family member to another. Shakily, Tommy brought out a bottle of poison. Popping the cork, he downed it before Dream could realize what he was doing. He may have not wanted to die in the Nether away from Tubbo but that doesn’t mean that Dream got to decide when or how he died. He would still be in control of his death. 

As the poison sets in, Tommy feels his legs give out and the only reason he doesn’ the ground is because of Dream catching him while yelling his name. Would they give him a sign too? Or would they just bury him next to Tubbo? Would he become a ghost? So many thoughts ran through his head ending with one final thought: I'm coming home, Tubbo, I promise i’ve changed. The world goes dark and Tommy swears he could hear Tubbo welcoming him home.


End file.
